


дети дерутся, и это признак симпатии

by michigun



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>наставили друг другу синяков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	дети дерутся, и это признак симпатии

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i bet you feel a bit frustrated because it's not in english AGAIN

\- на одну ужасную, просто чудовищную секунду я подумал, что ты ее парень. понимаешь, у меня развернулся в голове целый сценарий: ты бьешь меня по лицу за то, что я пристаю к твоей девушке, мы валимся с ног, катаемся в пыли, я ломаю тебе нос, она кричит и пытается нас разнять--   
\- лейла не стала бы нас разнимать. она стояла бы над нами и хохотала.   
\- тогда я этого не знал! и не знал, что она твоя сестра. целая секунда кошмара. я даже немного вспотел.   
\- ладно, а что дальше? ты узнал, что я ее брат, и?   
\- и все стало еще сложнее, - ответил стефан после паузы. - потому что бог, конечно, сказал: "адам и ева", и тут я его полностью поддерживаю, но они братом и сестрой не были.   
\- но были их дети, - раш поскреб щеку и зевнул. - если адам и ева были первыми людьми на земле, то ты же понимаешь.   
\- чееел, - стефан посмотрел на него с восхищением. - ты сейчас оправдал инцест с точки зрения религии.   
\- ты помнишь, что я не верю в бога? - на всякий случай напомнил раш. - оправдал или нет, я не--   
\- расслабься. итак, я узнал, что ты ее брат, и еще полсекунды нервно потел, потому что, черт возьми, раш, к такому меня не готовили! лейла! и ты - ты был такой мрачный, будто хотел меня по стенке размазать.   
\- все еще, - кивнул раш. - если я не выгляжу мрачно, это не значит, что я не хочу тебя размазать.   
\- я не против такого размазывания, - стефан улыбнулся во все зубы и помахал в воздухе рукой, абстрактно обозначая "такое". спальня действительно выглядела как после хорошей драки.   
раш вяло пнул его под одеялом.   
\- продолжай.   
\- скажем, у меня есть слабость к спортсменам. и к людям в форме - хотя ты не носишь. носи.   
\- ни за что.   
\- да ладно, я притворюсь нарушителем, ты наденешь на меня наручники, я буду говорить по-польски и плакать, если тебе такое нравится.   
\- скорее я надену на тебя наручники, прикую к трубе в ванной и наконец спокойно высплюсь.   
\- извращенец!   
раш откатился к краю кровати, спасаясь от холодных пяток стефана, и на всякий случай отгородился подушкой.   
\- мне осталось спать три часа. стефан. пожалуйста.   
\- я заткнусь, если ты меня обнимешь.   
раш тяжело вздохнул и придвинулся обратно. стефан не мигая смотрел на него из темноты.   
\- думаю, я тебя люблю, - сказал он вдруг серьезно.   
\- думаешь? это что-то новенькое, - раш неловко хмыкнул и притянул его к себе. стало чертовски тихо. стефан, кажется, уснул мгновенно, но раш подождал еще несколько минут. - я тоже. кажется. господи, да как же так вышло.   
но господь не ответил, потому что раш в него не верил.


End file.
